The Witch's Promise
by Caitlyn90
Summary: Lily comes home for Christmas in her third year at Hogwarts to find an exceptionally hostile Petunia. Everything's changed and Lily has little idea why, until everything is revealed. And everything goes wrong.
1. Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any characters or places named in these stories. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**All characters are fictional. Any likeness to real people or events is purely coincidental.**

The Hogwarts express was empty. A few muggle born first and second years crowded together in carriages near the engine. It wasn't being mean, it was fact. Anyone with wizarding parents knew how truly amazing the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts were and let their children stay without fuss. So far Lily had only seen two seventh years, a sixth year and a fifth. Nobody else in her year or the year above seemed to be going home.

Too much sense, she thought. She pondered joining the younger students in their carriage, but decided that wasn't a great idea. Hanging around outside the carriage currently occupied by the fifth and sixth years, Lily was relieved when the older students invited her in.

"Didn't want to sit with the littlies?"

"Wizarding chess isn't really my cup of tea."

"Muggle born?"

Lily nodded. She didn't recognise the sixth year, though she knew that the fifth year was a Gryffindor like her.

"Don't worry, we're not about to get all Slytherin about it. I'm Gryffindor, and Shiv's a Ravenclaw sixth year. Sit down." Lily sat, and the fifth year kept talking.

"You're Gryffindor too aren't you?" Nod. "Yeah I thought I'd seen you around the common room. I've probably yelled at you a bit too."

She laughed, and Lily smiled slightly. She recognised the prefect badge on both girls' robes and wondered if sitting in this carriage had been a good idea. The Ravenclaw spoke finally.

"Cor' Pat, give the girl a chance. Third year yeah? What's your name?"

"Lily Evans."

"Right, I'm Siobhan, but you can call me Shiv, and you know Patricia. Or at least, you'll have heard her."

"I'm not that loud!" protested Patricia

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

The two older girls continued to bicker and Lily sat back in her seat. She would have liked to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but she wanted to see Petunia more.

"Lily, how come you're not staying at Hogwarts then?" Shiv interrupted her thought train.

"I wanted to, but my mum wanted me to come back, and I haven't heard from my sister since the summer."

"Younger sister?"

"No, older."

"Oh, not a witch then?"

"No, she was really jealous when I got the letter, but she keeps telling me how much she enjoys her school. Mum and Dad sent her to a good one to make up for it I think."

"Yeah," Lily could tell from Shiv's expression that Patricia was about to go on a long rant or something. "Most of the people who go home for Christmas are muggle born, cause you miss so much that wizarding parents just let you stay. I remember when Livvy started her dad made her go home every holiday, until that time he had a big contract or something, and since then she enjoys the castle so much she refuses to come home except in the summer!"

Lily smiled. "I stayed last year, but I didn't think it was fair to Petunia to stay at school this year as well. How comes you two are going home?"

"My Gran's in St Mungo's, so I'm coming home so I can visit her for a bit." As Shiv spoke, Patricia shot her a look that suggested that wasn't quite the end of it, but Shiv stopped and lily supposed she couldn't expect to know the whole story when she'd only just met them.

"I'm escaping the family." Joked Patricia. "I've got two sisters and a brother at Hogwarts already. They're all staying at Hogwarts, so I'm coming home to avoid them."

Lily got the impression that Patricia wasn't really joking, despite her tone being light.

When the dinner trolley came round, Lily spent the last of her terms pocket money on dome Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavour Beans for Petunia's present.

Despite her initial concerns, the older students were really quite friendly, and she spent the journey chatting and playing exploding snap. When the ten minute call echoed through the train, Shiv laughed.

"Wow, Lily. You really can't wait to get home can you? I've never seen someone's face literally light up at that call."

Lily smiled, but was saved answering by Patricia deciding they should all change into muggle clothing. Lily had come prepared and worn hers under her robes, which she stashed carefully in her trunks as the older girls changed.

As the train pulled into the station, Lily resisted the urge to stand by the door until it stopped. Shiv helped her drag her trunk to the door and she returned to grab the cage holding Harriet, her owl. As the doors opened, the station was filled with steam from the train.

Lily walked with Shiv and Patricia to the barrier where they loaded their luggage onto trolleys and they ran through together. Patricia spotted her parents first, as a smaller version of her, looking about eight, leapt into her arms.

"Amy, this is Siobhan and Lily from my school." Amy buried her head in Patricia's shoulder as her parents took her trunk and started to leave. Patricia hugged Shiv quickly and turned to leave.

"See you all on the way back. Come and sit with us again Lily!"

Lily nodded and started looking around for her family. Finally she saw them, standing slightly off to the side of platform nine. She waved and they moved towards her.

"That your family Lily?"

"Yeah, where are yours?" The platform was now nearly empty, with no sign of a possible family for Shiv.

"They're not coming; I said I'd take a bus. Unlike most of my friends I can use muggle transport." Though she laughed it was clearly forced. "See you in a couple of weeks then. We'll save you a seat." She smiled and was gone.

Lily had little time to dwell on this as she was born aloft into her dad's arms. "Is that really my little Lily? You've grown again!"

Her mum took her trolley from her and pushed it towards the exit. Lily became aware that someone was missing as her dad put her down.

"Where's Petunia?"

"Oh sorry sweetie, she couldn't come. Some of her friends from school were round and she didn't want to throw them out. She'll be waiting for you at home though."

Though she knew it was nobody's fault, Lily couldn't help but be a little disappointed as they made their way to the exit. She'd been looking forward to seeing Petunia for weeks, she hadn't heard from her in ages.

In fact, when was the last time she heard from Petunia? She hadn't seen her since the summer, and she hadn't come to wave her goodbye on the train. Despite lily writing her letters, she didn't write back, but she had signed the bottom of her parents' letters last year. As they were in her trunk, Lily couldn't check this year's letters there and then, but she was pretty sure none of them contained little messages from Petunia.

Lily had a sinking feeling in her stomach that appeared to come from nowhere as she realised Petunia hadn't made any effort to contact her for over three months. As well as sisters they were supposed to be best friends. How could you count yourself as someone's best friend if you didn't even write to them when they could be away for the whole year?

Sat in the back of the car with her parents up front, Lily found herself attacked with the usual barrage of questions.

"Have you had a good term? Been learning lots I hope, what's your favourite subject now? Got any new spells to show us? How are you friends? We haven't seen the ones you came off the train before have we? Where are all the girls in your year we met over the summer?"

Lily answered as best she could between her mothers barrage of questions. "Yeah it's great. Transfiguration's great; there's a few new things I want to show you. My friends are fine; they're all staying at the castle this year. Shiv and Pat are in older years; I met them on the train."

Before she could pause for breath, Lily found that her mum was off again. "Have you got the same teachers as last year? Are they feeding you alright? Petunia says the school food she gets is horrendous, so she eats masses as dinner times now. Do you have a lot of washing for me to do? I don't know how you cope with only three pairs of school robes, they're a pain to wash I tell you."

She continued in this vein for some time. Lily was long of the opinion that her mum didn't need an answer, she just wanted a new object to talk at, and Lily had always made a better listener than Petunia.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, they pulled up at home. Lily leapt out of the car and up the path, leaving her trunk and owl to her parents. Running up the stairs she could hear voices in Petunia's room. Barely pausing to knock she entered the room, smiling broadly.

Petunia sat with three friends in the middle of her room, playing something. Her friends smiled in the way Lily had expected, after all she was only Petunia's little sister. But their reaction seemed friendly compared to Petunias. As Lily stood in the doorway, she first looked shocked, then mad. Lily took half a step back out of the room. Petunia came to the door and slammed it shut in Lily's face.

Lily blinked with surprise, facing the solid brown wood thrust suddenly into her line of vision.

**Please review to let me know what you think!**


	2. The Problem With Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any characters or places named in these stories. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**All characters are fictional. Any likeness to real people or events is purely coincidental.**

The living room was devoid of speech. The television glared in the corner. Some rubbishy soap, thought Lily. Once upon a time Petunia would have thought so too, but now she and her new friends sat round it, eyes affixed. Occasionally they cried out, but otherwise a bomb could have gone off and they wouldn't have noticed.

"Oh I knew it, didn't I tell you he'd dump her!"

"Oh my god you were right. Oh, slap her, slap her!"

Lily left the room. Petunia had changed, that was an understatement. When she had left her in the summer she had been a little tomboy who liked the same things Lily did. Now she was into makeup, went shopping every weekend and watched ridiculous programs as if they provided a life force. It was these new friends, Lily decided, who had changed her. She even had pictures of some boy band on her walls, and teen magazines, with pull out posters and free bags.

She found her mum in the kitchen and pulled up a chair, stealing a handful of raisins from the bowl. Her mum slapped her hand away.

"Why aren't you with Petunia and her friends?"

"They're watching some rubbish on television."

"Oh yes, we didn't have anything like that while I was at school but they're all into it. But it keeps them away from my cooking." She slapped Lily's hand away from the cherries and handed her a grater and some cheese. "Be helpful and grate."

Lily did, glad of something to be doing. She had expected to be able to play with petunia the whole time and had done most of her homework before she came. Now she had been home three days and had done the rest of it, including a very tricky transfiguration essay that took her ages. She almost wished she had more work to do, just to fill the time.

Helping her mum to cook took some of the time, and her mum chatted away to her. Lily wasn't taking much notice until something caught her attention.

"Is Aunt May coming down?"

"Haven't you been listening? May, Dave and Crystal are coming down tomorrow afternoon."

Lily smiled, her mood lifted. Crystal was her age and was just as much of a tomboy as Lily. They got along really well. Unless…

"She hasn't changed like Petunia has she?"

"Come off it Lily, Petunia hasn't changed that much in the few months you've been away. But, no, May tells me Crystal's just the same."

Lily thought her mum had rather contradicted herself there, but let it be. Finally someone she could relate to in the house.

"Lily, your dad had an idea, have you learnt any spells for decorating? We could have a demonstration if you have."

"I know a few, and there's more in my spell books, but I can't do them while Aunt May's here."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I cant do magic in front of non-magical people. I can do it in front of you because you know about Hogwarts and everything, but I can't do it in front of muggles. I've told you before.

"Oh yes. I did know that. That's why they think you board in Exeter isn't it?"

"Exeter? I thought it was Devon?"

"They're basically the same. Don't they teach you geography at that school of yours?"

"Um, no actually."

Her mum had the audacity to look surprised at this statement and Lily was going to explain that subjects like Herbology were considered far more important, but her dad came in through the conservatory.

"There's my clever little witch. I was reading the essay you left on your bed to dry. It all sounds very intellectual; I couldn't understand half of it."

"Well accountants aren't supposed to be able to understand Potions really dad."

"Very true, that'll be my excuse. Nancy, Dave phoned earlier, they want to stay a few extra days because their heaters blown out."

"Lovely, at Christmas time as well. Yes that's fine. Shall I phone him back or do you want to?"

"No need, I told him it'd be fine." And he left with a cheeky grin leaving Nancy shaking her head.

"You'll be sharing a room with Crystal, Lily, so make sure you pack your books away."

Movement in the lounge told Lily that the soap had finished. Sure enough, petunia and her friends came through into the kitchen. Her mum threw a bag of crisps at them and they settled themselves at the table.

Hannah called over to her. Lily liked Hannah, she was one of Petunia's older friends, the ones who had liked her and not just thought of her as Petunia's little sister.

"Lily, come join us?"

Lily took the chair furthest from Petunia, which was fortunately nearest to Hannah.

"How's school going?"

"It's ok."

"I couldn't board, I'd go mad at not being able to go out every night." The other girls giggled.

"And you'd have to sleep in separate rooms to the boys." Trilled Ellie. Lily didn't like Ellie; she was the one who wore the most makeup and the shortest skirt. It was easiest to blame Ellie for Petunia's change, because she was the one not even making an effort to like Lily.

Petunia stayed silent through the whole exchange. Thankfully it was not long before the phone rang; signalling that parents wanted their children home and the kitchen emptied.

As if on cue, Nancy appeared at the table with dinner. Sitting as a family, their dad tried to start conversation.

"Good to see you getting on with Hannah and Ellie there Lily; we don't see much of your friends nowadays."

"No, most of them live too far away."

"What about the people from your last school. That Sandra somebody, and want there a Chloe?"

"Yeah, they all went to the secondary in town."

"Like _normal_ people." Muttered Petunia so that only Lily could hear her.

With this simple statement, Lily knew immediately what the trouble was. It wasn't that Petunia had changed that much. It was that Lily had gone away to Hogwarts, where Petunia could never go.

Lily's brain was reeling; why would it make Petunia act like this? It wasn't Lily's fault that she was the only witch in the family. She forced herself to listen to what her mum was saying.

"-so Crystal will share with Lily. We'll have to put the bags in Petunia's room and May and Dave can have the spare room."

"What?" Burst in Petunia. "Why do I have to have their bags messing up my room?"

"It's only for a week young lady, and because your mother says so. There isn't enough room for seven in this house really so we'll have to make room. We want to be together as a family. It's that or Crystal can share with you."

"No thanks."

"Thought so. Stuart, can you get the camp bed down for Crystal tomorrow morning? Lily, if you're going to decorate the lounge it'll have to be tonight. Do you want to do it now?"

"Yup, I'll get my books and stuff."

Running upstairs, Lily grabbed her wand and spell books. She thought there was a section on decoration in her charms book. Dashing back downstairs she met Petunia coming up the stairs. Forgetting for a moment that they weren't talking, Lily was surprised.

"Aren't you coming to watch?"

"I've got better things to do with my time thanks, freak."

Lily was surprised, last time Petunia had been begging Lily to do more magic for her to see. She entered the lounge downhearted. To her parents delight she covered the tree in streamers and baubles. The fake snow took her several attempts but she managed it in the end. Finally she stepped back to admire the effect and thought it could rival the trees at Hogwarts, just on a smaller scale.

As Lily climbed the stairs for bed that night she thought she could hear crying from Petunia's bedroom. Pausing outside it, she remembered a time when she would have gone in and hugged her to find out what was wrong. But that time was not now. Instead she carried on to her room and stashed her magical things away where they couldn't be found.

Stashing her robes and most of her books she got a bit stuck for hiding places. Cursing herself, she took out her charms book again to find a concealing spell. A movement by the door surprised her. Petunia was standing there with a look of immense dislike on her face.

"What're you doing?"

"I've got to find a way to hide all the magical stuff for when Aunt May comes down."

"Why? Don't you want to show off for them too?"

"I never wanted to show off for anyone, but I'm not allowed to do magic in front of muggles."

"I thought I was a muggle?"

"Yeah you are, but you know about magic because you've got a sister who goes to Hogwarts, so I'm allowed to show you. One of the rules is that the magic has to be done in the house. That way we can practice without breaking secrecy laws."

"The Lily I know wouldn't have cared about that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you went off to that stupid school Lily, you didn't give a damn about rules and laws. In fact you went out of your way to break them. Remember the paint incident in year two?"

Lily smiled, she did remember. "But breaking the 'no throwing paints' rule is a bit different to breaking international secrecy laws."

"It shouldn't be. When you went off to that stupid school without me you told me everything would stay the same."

"It has, you can't judge everything on one little thing that isn't even a valid argument."

"Whatever Lily, the point is you lied. You said nothing would change. And now you come back with your stupid magic, and _everything's_ changed, you're not even the same person."

**Please review to let me know what you think.**


	3. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any characters or places named in these stories. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**All characters are fictional. Any likeness to real people or events is purely coincidental.**

'Christmas day should be a time for joy and celebrations. Not in the Evans Household this year. Dave and Stuart are fine; sitting amid masses of unopened presents with a bottle of good sherry they're long gone. May and Nancy have left the children sitting in the lounge and vanished into the kitchen, despite all their protests about women in the kitchen, they're having a grand time cooking Christmas dinner.'

Lily sat between Crystal and Petunia. Since the argument with Petunia a few days before, they'd hardly spoken. But Petunia hated Crystal, and their arguments had shaken the house, and more than made up for the lack of talking.

A whooshing in the dining room made Lily look up, she knew that noise. Unfortunately so did Petunia, who made some excuse about needing the toilet and left the room.

"Back in a sec." Muttered Lily, but she needn't have bothered. Crystal was far too busy with her new presents, particularly the very thick book she seemed determined to finish before dinner.

Entering the dining room she found three school barn owls and a tawny owl waiting for her with some huge packages. The tawny was Emily's, and she guessed the other three were Allie, Mary and Cat.

_Lily,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!_

_Hope everything is going well at home, you're seriously missing out here at school. The food is amazing; I've never seen so much of it! And there's snow everywhere. Have just rushed up here to post your present, hope you like it!_

_Am off to join a snowball fight… it looks like boys vs. girls out there!_

_Much love, Emz_

Great, a reminder of everything she was missing out on. Lily had already decided that coming home for Christmas was a mistake, so Emily's letter really didn't help.

_Lily,_

_Just a quickie to get your present to you. Thanks very much for the book. Hope you like yours as much. Am going outside into the snow with Emz, Mary and Cat in a sec to work up an appetite for lunch. Hope you're good!_

_Merry Christmas, Allie_

Hmm… they had enough snow for a fight, and all Lily got was a stony sister and a bit of frost. Still, the presents from the wizarding world topped that from the muggle world. Already a new spell book and broomstick servicing kit.

_Lily, here's your present. Hope everything's good in the muggle world. All good here. See you when you get back! Mary x x x_

Typically short and sweet. But more sweets than she'd ever seen. It was surprising that the owl had been able to carry them all.

_Lily,_

_Missing you, Christmas isn't the same this Christmas without you here. Allie and Mary just don't seem to quite get the idea that Christmas isn't just about the presents and the food! Hope everything's good with the family, say hi to your sister for me. Thanks for the necklace by the way, it's lovely. I couldn't find an owl big enough to carry your present, so I'll give it to you when you get back next term._

_Happy Christmas, love Cat._

Finally, there was someone else who wasn't having quite such a good time. She couldn't imagine Cat really enjoying masses of food and a violent snowball fight; she was far too timid. And at least the present gave her something besides school to look forward to.

Perhaps she wouldn't pass on Cat's greetings to her Petunia. Looking up she could see that the sister in question was watching her from the doorway.

"Messages from the freak colony?"

"Presents from my friends."

"How nice."

"Cat says hi."

"I don't care what any of your little freak friends say."

"'Tuney, please?"

"No, as far as I'm concerned you're no sister of mine. The sooner you go back to that freak school of yours the better. Go back where you belong, and take your stupid owls with you."

As if they could understand her, the four owls got tired of waiting and flew back out of the open window. Nancy and May entered the room, unaware of what had just taken place.

"What's going on in here then girls? Oh, more presents Lily, why don't you open them?"

A little peek had already told Lily what they were, and she knew they were not things to be opened in front of Aunt May. She shot her mum a pleading look.

"Maybe not now, clear the table please. Take them all upstairs and we can maybe see them later."

Which meant, taken them away and May will forget about them once she's had a few glasses of wine. Lily obeyed, stashing the presents with the rest of her school things. Looking into her trunk, magically hidden in her wardrobe, Lily wished she had stayed in school, where magic was accepted as normal, and they could have snowball fights all day without worrying about people having to clean things up or tidy away.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, she quickly packed everything into the trunk and shut the wardrobe. But it was only her mum and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lily honey, is everything alright between you and Petunia? May says you seem to be getting along with her as well as Crystal does."

That was a loaded statement if Lily had ever heard one.

"Yeah, she's just a bit funny about me boarding I think." Lily lied, carefully avoiding her mums gaze.

"Ok, I might talk to her. Meantime, dinner's ready.

Lily followed her mum down the stairs, choosing a seat next to Crystal, away from Petunia who had seated herself with the adults.

The food was amazing; Lily guessed it really would rival what they were eating at Hogwarts. Put her mum and her aunt in a room with an oven and they could produce marvellous food. And they had not disappointed.

Filling up Yorkshire puddings with gravy which then flooded her roast potatoes and turkey, Lily smiled and began to eat. Conversation was minimal, but this time is was because there was a 'no talking with your mouth full' rule in place, and everyone was too busy eating to bother talking

After dinner the family settled in the kitchen to watch Uncle Dave's new video. Before the end, Lily Petunia and Crystal were sent up to bed on the basis that it was too late, but though they complained, none of them really minded. Full of food and content for the moment, Lily fell asleep dreaming of owls, magic and snowball fights outside a large castle.

Next morning she was the last awake, rudely awoken by Petunia and Crystal having a row on the landing. Listening, Lily could hear every word and still had no idea what it was about. They seemed to be throwing old insults at each other, as they did everything they had a fight, which was whenever they were left in a room together for too long. Lily could hear the shower running and smell burning to0ast, suggesting that all the adults were too busy to keep them apart.

With Petunia feeling as she currently did towards Lily, she decided it was probably best not to interfere. Instead she got up and dressed as quietly as she could, and was rewarded. By the time she was washed and dressed, the two had moved their fight downstairs where it had been stopped by the adults. Sat either end of the table, they were forced to resort to glaring evilly at each other over the toast.

By the end of breakfast the mood between them had not lightened. Uncle Dave had a headache and Stuart looked like he hadn't quite got enough sleep. Nancy and May were not looking forward to starting on the masses of plates and pans with congealed food stuck to them.

With the adults not in the best of moods, the kids were sent upstairs to play with their new hoards of presents. While Crystal started on her second book, Lily took petunia her Christmas present. She hadn't put it under the tree because it contained the sweets she had bought on the train home, wizarding food, so she'd thought it best to not advertise it to May, Dave and Crystal.

She knocked. "Tuney, can I come in?"

"No, go away."

"I've got yo-"

"Not bothered."

"Please, it's just your Christmas present."

"No."

Lily decided to persevere, and opened the door anyway. Holding the present in front of her she walked over to Petunia and gave it to her. Petunia laid it on the bed next to her, grabbed Lily's arm and pushed her out of the room. Coming out of the bathroom, all Crystal saw was Petunia pushing Lily violently out of the room.

"Oi, Petunia, stop that."

"I'll do what I want."

"Not to my cousin you don't."

"She's my sister"

"That doesn't give you the right to push her around you little bully."

Despite being younger, Crystal definitely had the size advantage, being both taller and wider than Petunia.

Looking back, Lily would never be exactly sure what happened next. Making a point, Petunia pushed her sideways, tripping her over the pile of bags outside the door. From the floor Lily saw Crystal slap Petunia as they both started screaming insults. What she didn't see was Crystal trip Petunia backwards, forcing her down the stairs.

From her vantage point as she struggled to get up, Lily saw Petunia fall as if in slow motion. But there was nothing funny about it. Petunia hit the stairs three times, back flipping and ricocheting off the walls, before coming to rest at the bottom. The chaos had attracted the adults, who saw only Petunia lying at the bottom of the stairs, not moving, and no longer breathing.

**More to come soon, keep reviewing please!**


	4. Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any characters or places named in these stories. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**All characters are fictional. Any likeness to real people or events is purely coincidental.**

Nancy was the first through the door of the lounge, figuring that it was probably her daughters arguing. Her first thought was that she couldn't see Lily, but then her attention was grabbed by her elder daughter. Screaming was probably not the best option, but nevertheless it was the one Nancy explored. Running back into the lounge, shrieking her husband's name, she left Lily and Crystal alone on the landing with Petunia.

As time seemed to still; Lily could still hear her mum screaming as she struggled to her feet. All she could see was that Petunia was no longer breathing.

They'd learnt about this at school. The school nurse had told them about all the things muggles couldn't cure. One of those things had been people who weren't breathing.

"_Muggles, bless them, just haven't got the capability……………… 'Doctors' they call them………………Maybe they work on muggle wounds, but we'd never use them………………. Not worth the effort…………… Unfortunate for them…………… The ministry would never allow us to cure them…………… Their technology will never be a substitute for magic."_

Of the vague sequence of events in that lesson she could remember, one thing shone out like a beacon. Magic would work where the muggles wouldn't be able to do anything. And in a house full of muggles, Lily was therefore the only one with the power to save her sister.

Launching herself into her room, she began to throw things out of her wardrobe. Crystal fled in after her, shock and horror showing on her face as she failed to comprehend any sense in what Lily was doing. She was just aware that as soon as the adults came back onto the landing, she was in a whole lot of trouble.

Lily had no such concerns, grasping her wand she fled the room.

Crystal was baffled. How was a little twig going to help them? They needed an ambulance. She really hoped that the parents were dealing with that. But she could still hear her aunt Nancy screaming on the floor below, and her mum trying to get some sense out of her, and failing.

They were panicking. Crystal knew she should be too, but somehow she wasn't. Lily was running around like a madman with a piece of wood and the parents were screaming. Let's hope Lily had a plan.

By the time she made it out of the bedroom and onto the stairs, Lily had already beaten her down the stairs and was at the bottom, kneeling by Petunia. And, what was she doing? Good Lord…. Well that was definitely not a normal piece of wood she had there.

Lily knelt by Petunia, her mind fixed on only one thing. Her sister wasn't moving any more, and she could fix it. She couldn't see Crystal coming slowly down the stairs behind her, or her mum running through from the lounge as her Aunt May had begun to call for an ambulance, or that the men in the house had barely comprehended what was going on.

Summoning all the energy she had in her, she pointed her wand at her sister's chest closed her eyes in hope, and muttered the magic words. Literally.

"Ennervate."

At first, it seemed nothing had happened, Petunia's eyes remained closed, her face pale. Lily felt tears spring to her eyes at the sight of her sister, so helpless, lying on the floor. As she raised her wand for another attempt, Petunia opened her eyes slightly, not wide, but enough that Lily could tell that she was awake.

Lily smiled at her, and Petunia failed to smile back. Then Lily realised that she had no idea what had happened, and her sister still hated her. She was failed form having to explain anything, by her mum who had made it back to the stairs.

"PETUNIA!! Oh god, Stu she's awake, don't move honey."

As her mum crouched down beside Petunia, Lily found herself shoved out of the way. Climbing up the stairs she met Crystal, who seemed to be remaining out of the way on the stairs.

"What the hell is that?"

Horrified, Lily realised that Crystal was referring to her wand. Damn. How could she have been so stupid? She knew she couldn't use it in front of muggles!

With a sinking feeling, Lily stowed her wand in the pocket in the front of her jumper, thankful that it was a large one. Whether her mum knew immediately what she had done, she'd never know, but there was no doubt that Lily was glad of her interference.

"Crystal, Lily! Now isn't the time to chatter. Can one of you get Petunia a pillow and a jumper, now?"

Crystal jumped into action and practically sprinted into Petunia's room, giving lily the time she needed to hide her wand in her wardrobe, making sure it was well hidden before she left the room.

The hospital was not far away, and the ambulance May had called arrived surprisingly quickly for a Boxing Day; one could only assume that the roads were clear of traffic at this time in the morning as people slept off the excess Turkey. Without any discussion, it was agreed that Nancy and Stuart were to go with petunia, and Lily was not even given the chance to go with her sister. Her aunt may decided it was a good time to make lunch, and Dave joined her in the kitchen, so neither of them witnessed the owl swooping into one of the rooms upstairs.

Lily heard it though. That unmistakeable _swoosh_ of an owl swooping low into an open window and alighting on a bed. Crystal heard it too, so Lily feigned innocence and stayed silent. Usually she dashed upstairs to meet the waiting owl, to see what news of her friends it brought her. Today, she thought it was more likely to contain bad news or warnings.

It took her a good half hour to shake off Crystal, during which she watched inane television and was nearly forced into helping make lunch. Eventually, Crystal found a book of her dads which looked vaguely interesting and settled down to read. Lily left by the door leading to the dining room, as if going to the toilet, before doubling back through the hall and up the stairs. Sure enough, she didn't recognise the snowy owl sitting on her bed.

It was a beautiful owl, no doubt about that, but all Lily could concentrate on was the fact that she didn't recognise it. Therefore it came from someone she didn't know. And on this occasion she didn't want to know who.

Unrolling the scroll from the tie on the owl's leg, it immediately flew away. Hands trembling she unrolled it and began to read.

_Miss Evans,_

_It has come to our attention that an awakening charm was performed in your home in the presence of a muggle at 11:43am today. As you will be aware, this is a breach of the International Statue of Secrecy._

_In light of this, your place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been suspended. The Headmaster and a Ministry Official will call at your place of residence shortly to discuss the incident._

_Sincerely, _

_Lucida Prewett_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Lily closed her eyes. No, this couldn't be happening. Her mum and dad were gone, how was she supposed to deal with Professor Dumbledore and someone from the ministry when her aunt and uncle didn't even know magic existed. Telling them would break more laws, and then she'd definitely be expelled. Well, she'd have to sort that out later. Surely people from the wizarding community couldn't call while May and Dave were here or they'd want to know what was going on. She'd never seen the headmaster in muggle dress; that'd be a giveaway if nothing else was!

Two hours later, petunia arrived back from the hospital. Lily had spent the time worrying, and her aunt, thinking that she was worrying about her sister, tried to occupy her by giving her lots of little tasks to do. All she wanted to do was figure out what she was going to do. Was trying to save someone a good enough excuse? She'd just have to hope so.

Petunia had broken her leg. The nurses hadn't wanted to keep her in so near to Christmas, so they'd let her go straight away, after just a few checks and making sure the broken leg was secure.

Her mum drew her to one side.

"The doctor mentioned to the nurse that he thought Petunia shouldn't have woken up again. The fact that she was awake was a miracle. Id you have something to do with that? Dad says he heard you rummaging in your wardrobe while I was screaming."

Lily couldn't decide whether she was in trouble. Instead of answering, she brought the now crumpled letter out of her pocket and showed it to her mum, who nodded.

"Petunia says it was Crystal who pushed her."

"I don't think she pushed her, it was an accident."

"Right, then they've got nothing to suspend you for; you were trying to protect someone."

Lily nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Her mum wandered off to help Petunia who was trying to sit down without decapitating the cat with her crutches, leaving Lily to hope that her mum was right, despite knowing nothing about the magical world.

True to their word, two wizards arrived on the doorstep later that day. Aunt May had popped down to the shops and Dave had gone to fill the car up with petrol from the cheaper station across town. Knowing what she id about wizards, Lily didn't think it a coincidence that Crystal didn't jump up to get the door as she would have usually.

Lily heard voices on the doorstep, and her mum leading people into the posh front room, the one they never used. Poking her head round the lounge door, she nodded to Lily.

In the front room was the scene she had been dreading. The headmaster did not look happy, in a lime green suit. Had the situation been less serious she would have giggled. The ministry official had mastered muggle dressing, despite looking like he lived in a charity shop, but did not look happy.

"Miss Evans?" Lily nodded "Your mother has explained the circumstances to us, and the reason the 'ennervate' charm in particular was used, however I still feel that the conditions could have been altered so that the muggle in question was not aware of what happened."

Lily found her voice. "I couldn't just leave her there."

Professor Dumbledore spoke. "We understand that Lily, however these are ministry rules we are playing with. Could you not have left it to the authorities?"

"I didn't think they'd make it." Admitted Lily in a small voice. "Madame Pomfrey told us that-"

"Oh yes, Poppy's little talk." Dumbledore nodded at his companion. "Her little 'muggles can't do healing' speech to the second years. I'll have to have a word with her."

A noise outside the door distracted them all. The ministry man opened it to find Petunia listening at the door.

"Petunia!" admonished her mum. "What are you doing there? Haven't I told you it's rude to listen at doors?"

Abnormally, Petunia ignored the rebukes from her mum and spoke to Lily.

"Is it true? Did you really do magic to save me; even though you knew they'd expel you?"

Lily didn't reply, her eyes were only for the two men conversing in the corner. From where she was standing, Professor Dumbledore seemed to be on her side. Either the ministry official was trying to get her off, or he wasn't on her side. This could go either way. She held her breath as they came back into the middle of the room.

**Please keep reviewing!!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger; A-level work catching up with me. I'll try to do more in my free tomorrow.**


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any characters or places named in these stories. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**All characters are fictional. Any likeness to real people or events is purely coincidental.**

"Miss Evans, you are aware I'm sure, that the problem is not the fact that you healed your sister; far from it. This is the sort of spirit we wish to encourage in the magical community. As your sister, Petunia is aware of the community existing; however your cousin is not. And should not have been introduced to it this afternoon and it is this which has broken the International Statue of Secrecy."

Lily couldn't breathe; they were going to expel her from Hogwarts weren't they? That's why it was the ministry mad speaking instead of Dumbledore.

At this point, spotting the horror registering on Lily's face, Dumbledore broke into the conversation.

"Lily, textbook law says we should expel you; however we think that extenuating circumstances apply here. Unfortunately we are not allowed to make that decision with only the two of us present. We will need to contact the Improper Use of Magic Office to send a representative down to review the situation. We will therefore need to borrow your owl."

Speechless, Lily dashed up to her room and fetched Harriet from her cage. They weren't really going to expel her were they? She couldn't dare to hope that it was really going to go her way.

Pausing outside the door to the lounge ready to pass her owl to the Professor, her mum was talking hurriedly to him.

"Do you really have a chance of getting Lily off? I don't want you to raise her hopes if it's just a hope. She really loves her school and this magic lark. I won't pretend to understand any of it, but I know when my daughter enjoys something, and it kills her to come back here for the holidays."

"We'll do our best Mrs Evans. Our best way to play this will be to blame Poppy, the school nurse, and the 'little chat' Lily mentioned. That's why I need the owl. My colleague in the ministry here can contact the office and a representative is on the way, but it's the school I need to contact."

"You'll blame it on a teacher?"

"Poppy is a pure blood wizard, I believe you might use the term _old-school_. With no offence meant, she believes muggles to be useless. Though this view is incorrect, I believe we can use its wide circulation to shift the blame from Lily, and portray her as the well meaning student."

Lily had heard enough and didn't want her mum to get suspicious. Pushing through the door, her mum and Professor Dumbledore took a few steps apart. Taking Harriet from her, Dumbledore tied a letter to her leg and let her go thought the window.

Lily was still staring at the floor, not daring to think, when there was a loud crack and her mum let out a cry of surprise. Looking up, it immediately became obvious why. An elderly witch dressed in dark red robes had apparently just apparated into the living room.

"Sorry for the delay Dumbledore, messaging just isn't the same as it used to be."

"You came in person Lucida?"

"Of course Albus; can't risk leaving something like this to the underlings. Besides, gives me a chance to get out of the office once in a while."

Dumbledore smiled and inclined his head towards Lily. "Lucida, this is Lily Evans and her mother."

Lucida smiled at Lily. "Got yourself into a spot of bother here have you my dear? I'm sure we can sort something out. Mrs Evans, could we trespass on your hospitality so far as to have a moment to discuss this alone? And I believe your relatives have just returned."

Nancy nodded and ushered Lily out of the room and the three officials began to converse at high speed in hushed voices.

They took an awfully long time to talk it over. Nancy kept her daughter busy for as long as she could, getting her to help May with her shopping and fetching things for her sister. Eventually, Petunia and five or six friends had disappeared upstairs, taking Crystal with them. Dumbledore appeared at the kitchen door and beckoned to her.

She followed him into the room, thinking that if the meeting went on for too long she was probably going to faint. Her terror was quickly replaced with shock. The room had previously had three occupants, it now had six. It wasn't a big space and the expansion in the number of occupiers was obvious.

Dumbledore began to explain. "Right, Lily. You've met Christopher and Lucida." He motioned quickly to the two officials Lily had already met and she nodded as he continued. "The new arrivals have apparated in; I hope your mother won't mind. Mr Samson is a school governor, Rebecca Connell is from the minister's office, and of course you know Poppy."

Lily looked closer at the new arrivals. She recognised the matron that they were going to blame it on. She didn't know the other two at all, though she felt as if she knew the lady from somewhere.

While she pondered this, the adults exchanged glances and Lucida stepped forward.

"As I'm sure you can see Lily, this is not a matter we take lightly. A breach of secrecy, however slight and for whatever reason, is as serious now as it will be at any point in your wizarding life."

She kept going in this vein, and Lily began to panic again. She wondered if this woman's job was to strike fear into anyone who was waiting for an answer, as Lily was beginning to doubt that she would get to know before school was supposed to start.

Rebecca stepped forward, and Lily's hopes rose that someone would finally put her out of her misery and tell her what was going to happen.

"Normally this is a clear cut case and you wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. However Professor Dumbledore has expressed a wish that this should not be the case. We have investigated the matter and have decided that we agree with him and will let you off with a caution."

Lily was confused. At Rebecca's first words she had thought she would have to give up her wand. But then she had changed her mind. Or had she? Lily found she couldn't remember exactly what had been said.

Mr Samson read the look on her face correctly. Looking back on the situation, Lily would wonder why neither of her teachers realised what was going through her mind, or any of the people who had said anything previously. But at the time, all she wanted to know was what on earth was going to happen to her.

"Lily, you look a bit worried for someone who'd just been told they're going back to Hogwarts."

Lily felt as if a weight had literally been lifted off her shoulders. She was going back to Hogwarts!! If there hadn't been so many official-type people in the room, she felt that she could have danced around the table.

Christopher, Dumbledore's friend from the ministry, decided to have his input at this moment.

"Lily, a caution at your age is no small thing. Similar to the muggle system, I believe, this will stay on you permanent record until you come of age."

Forcing her face to look serious Lily tried for a little humour. "After today I don't think I'll be doing _any_ magic until I'm of age!"

"Oh don't talk like that." Professor Dumbledore was smiling. "We're expecting great things of you, Miss Evans."

"Well this has been lovely Dumbledore, but I really must be getting back to the ministry."

"Quite, quite. I shall see you on Monday for the new term Lily."

Lucida was the only other person to bid her farewell. "Hopefully I won't have to see you for a while then Lily. Good luck." Before she too disappeared with a loud crack.

Lily appeared from the front room with a huge smile on her face as her mum appeared with a tea tray.

"You're going back?"

"Yup!"

"Oh Lily that's brilliant, I knew they'd let you back."

"It took them a while, but I'm back!"

Petunia appeared at the top of the stairs as they were talking and motioned for Lily to come talk to her.

The sounds of a party came from Petunia's bedroom. Obviously her friends hadn't left yet, and someone had found the speakers; Lily didn't know they went that loud.

"Lily, listen. Thanks. I didn't realise you could get expelled for something like that. So, thank you."

Lily grinned even more at Petunia threw herself at her, dropping both her crutches and almost knocking her backwards as she hugged her. Then, without warning she picked them up and vanished into her room.

Yup, Petunia was back to normal again!

With three days to go, Lily made sure her spell books were once again locked in her cupboard. Knowing that she could go back to Hogwarts was a relief. But there was still one thing bugging her. Yes, Petunia seemed friendlier now, but would she stay that way when Lily went back to Hogwarts, the freak's school?

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, please keep them coming; let me know what you think. **

**At least one more chapter to come, so I'll update when I can!**


	6. Jumping Through Hoops

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any characters or places named in these stories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any characters or places named in these stories. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**All characters are fictional. Any likeness to real people or events is purely coincidental.**

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I kept meaning to come back to it but then exams got in the way and it slipped my mind. So apologies to all readers and reviewers, but here's the next instalment!**

Lily poked her head into the kitchen. Petunia, Hannah, Ellie and her mum were in there, not good. She changed her mind and tried to find her dad instead. He was moving his golf bags into the cupboard under the stairs. Nothing was allowed to stay on the landing after Petunia's accident. As soon as her aunt and uncle were out of the door, Lily's mum had gone on a cleaning spree, tidying everything into drawers and cupboards so nobody could find anything anymore.

"Hey Lily, how's the packing going?"

"Um, it's kinda not."

"Ok, best not tell your mum that yet!"

"I did try and pack, but I haven't got half of the stuff I need for next year."

"Right, say no more. I can take you into town now if you like, I'll just see if your mum and Petunia need anything."

"Not that sort of stuff dad, it's all the things I need to go to London for."

"London? I didn't realise magic schools were so upmarke-" he paused, realisation dawning. "Oh, not normal school stuff, that diagonal place again?"

"Diagon Alley. Yeah that's the one."

"I'll talk to your mum, maybe we can all go up to London tomorrow."

Lily smiled as he left for the kitchen, though was less happy as she realised what this family trip would mean. It would be a slap in the face for Petunia if she still felt the same way about Hogwarts. True, she was being nicer to Lily, but there had been no mention of magic, owls, Hogwarts or anything like that since the day Lily had been let back into school by Dumbledore and the ministry. How would Petunia react in Diagon Alley, with witches and wizards everywhere?

"We're going to London!!" Clearly Petunia was not upset about that part of the plan, as she bounded onto the sofa later that night. Well, more hobbled towards and collapsed into the sofa, but the idea was there. Her mum smiled.

"We'll go up on the train tomorrow morning. Petunia, Hannah and I are going to hit the high street while you and dad go and get all of your school things. You can meet us for lunch in Covent Garden when you're done."

"So where are you and Stuart going while we shop?" Hannah asked. Normally Lily liked the fact that Hannah talked to her, but as her mum and dad were helping Petunia onto the train, she hoped the discussion didn't go too far.

"We're getting some of my school stuff for next term."

"Anywhere special? Most people just get their school things in high street shops!" Though Hannah was joking, Lily wished she would talk about something else. She didn't want to talk about school too much after the holiday she'd had.

"Um, the school's quite strict about the uniform and things, so there's a couple of specialist shops we've got to visit spread in difficult places, so mum thought we shouldn't drag everyone around them."

"I'm not complaining! I'm so ready to hit Oxford Street; Petunia won't be able to keep up with me!"

Inside Diagon Alley, Stuart cleared his throat.

"I seriously hope you know where we're going because this means nothing to me."

Lily grinned evilly. "We'd better start at Gringotts, then do Madame Makin's, Eyelops and-" she broke off, laughing at the confusion registering on her dad's face. "We'll go change money, and then get my robes, things for Harriet and I need some more potions supplies."

"Lead the way. I'll follow with my wallet."

Three hours lighter, with Stuart's wallet conspicuously lighter they were laden down with bags of black robes, owl treats, food, various 'potions supplies' that he didn't even dare to look at – as some of then still seemed to be moving – and some books Lily decided she 'needed' at the last moment.

"Exactly how are we going to get this back through London without anyone asking awkward questions? Not to mention your mother, Petunia and Hannah."

Lily smiled, the same problem had occurred to her, until she'd met Allie's parents shopping in the bookshop.

"Allie's mum said if we met her at Gringotts around now she'll shrink them on a timer for us so we don't have to worry about that."

Her dad shook his head in disbelief. The things these people could do. And to think he'd been following his wife around shopping centres for years just to carry her begs around!

Negotiating Covent Garden and the tube stations was much easier than Stuart had thought, and they were early for lunch so grabbed an outside table.

"Looking forward to going back to school then?"

"Um, sort of."

Her dad looked surprised; he'd thought his daughter would be raring to get away from home after the antics of the holiday period. "How come?"

"Cos I'm sure everyone will know about what happened, and that's not a good thing. And then Tuney might get all funny again if I go back."

"How will everyone know what went on? It was just your headmaster who knows about it, and he won't have told everyone. And you leave Petunia to your mum and me, if she's still funny after everything you did for her this Christmas then she just needs a good talking to."

"I'm not sure that'll help, but thanks. And _everyone_ will know by not. Those ministry people are bound to have children or friends at Hogwarts and news like this spreads fast."

"It's Christmas, everyone will have been far too busy eating and partying to mind about some story involving people they don't know. And your friends will just have been worried about you." Stuart put on a reassuring smile, though he was less than convinced by his own speech, kids these days could be ruthless.

When Nancy arrived with Petunia and Hannah, they seemed to have more bags than they could carry. Dumping them all next to the table they surveyed Lily and Stuart with disdain.

"Did you do any shopping at all?"

Lily nodded and held up the small black bag she had put everything into. Hannah's jaw dropped.

"Is that all you need at your school? I thought you said you were getting uniform and everything as well?"

Lily froze, but her mum came swiftly to her rescue. "We always get the shops to send things home; otherwise they end up looking like we do with bags all amongst everything that school needs us to get." She changed the subject abruptly. "Hannah why don't you go inside and get us some menus, I for one am definitely ready for lunch!"

As her meal arrived, Lily recognised someone coming towards her. She decided not to say anything as, if she was right, the girl was three years above her, and might not even remember her anyway. Turning back to her table, she was just in time to see Petunia steal some of her chips, which she was not going to stand for.

"Lily?" It was the sixth-year she had just seen. Maybe she should have called out.

"Heya, it's Shiv, isn't it?"

"Yeah, from the train."

Lily smiled. "Yeah I remember." She turned to her family to introduce them. "Mum, Dad, this is Shiv. She's a few years above me in school."

Before she knew what was happening, Shiv had joined them for lunch. Her parents could be very persuasive when they wanted to be. Fortunately Shiv didn't seem at all perturbed by this, and happily joined in their conversations.

"So do you live in London Shiv?"

"No, I'm just down here for a bit visiting my gran. She doesn't live far from here, so I thought I'd pick up some school stuff while I'm here."

Lily was amazed how easily Shiv dodged all of Petunia and Hannah's questions about school. It was as if she really did go to a random muggle school; she was shopping for uniform in specialist shops and had organised to have everything sent home. Yes she enjoyed it but liked coming back for the holidays. Lily and Nancy could see that she wasn't entirely at ease, knowing that it could cause problems if she had a different cover story to them.

"I can't believe you go so far for it though. How long does it take you to get there every time you come back?

Shiv paused, trying to find an answer that would satisfy without being too vague. She had already identified Hannah as being outside the family, and so not knowing about magic. "It depends whether I'm staying at home or with my gran, but I like train journeys so I don't really notice the time go."

"Where is your school? I think Tuney's told me, but I always forget."

"Devon" Lily cut in quickly.

"Exeter" said her mum, at exactly the same time. They looked at each other, panicked. Could this be another downfall in their secrecy?

Shiv looked perfectly calm as she addressed Hannah. "Actually it's in Exmouth, but not many people have heard of that, so the school says either Exeter or Devon so people actually know which part of the country it's in."

"So boarding's not all good then! At least everyone knows where our school is, eh Tuney!" She found this rather amusing, but seemed to have missed the consternation of the others.

"Thanks." Lily muttered to Shiv while the others were busy with their food.

"No problem. I'm used to it. It's all about jumping through the right hoops together. Bit of a game as long as it goes right."

Fortunately Hannah seemed to have finished asking questions about school, and the rest of the lunch passed without incident. They said goodbye to Shiv as they were boarding the train home and she went off to catch her bus, heading conspicuously in the direction of Diagon Alley.

After lugging all their bags home, Petunia and Nancy showed off their new purchases in the living room. Lily had to wait for hers to enlarge before she could, but the process of huge bags and boxes packed of school things appearing in the middle of the floor shocked them so much they were barely paying attention.

That night Lily realised how close she'd come, again, to muggles finding out about Hogwarts. What if Hannah had become suspicious after Lily and her mum couldn't decide where her school was? What if Shiv's story hadn't agreed with theirs? Hannah could have found out about everything and then she would have been expelled.

Maybe that was being paranoid. But Lily was determined that she was never ever going to have to go through the prospect of losing her wand again. Ever.

**A little more to come. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter probably last chapter!!**


	7. Back To Normal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any characters or places named in these stories. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**All characters are fictional. Any likeness to real people or events is purely coincidental.**

"Lily, go and pack. Now!"

"But-"

"No, no buts and no excuses. Your train leaves tomorrow and I don't want to have to contact your school and tell them you missed it."

"But-"

"Upstairs. Now!"

Lily left, glaring at Petunia, who was still concealing the three spell books that had gone missing from Lily's room without her noticing whilst she was trying desperately to extract her socks from their wedge in the wardrobe. Packing, Lily decided, was much easier when you had everything laid out. Or, when you got your mum to do it for you!

"Muuuum?"

Downstairs in the kitchen, Nancy rolled her eyes at her husband, who checked his watch.

"8 minutes, that must be a new record. I bet her owl isn't even in its cage yet."

Climbing the stairs, Nancy knew immediately that he was right, the thumping noises coming from Lily's bedroom were either her and Petunia fighting like they used to, or Lily chasing her owl around the room. As Petunia's leg was still in plaster, Nancy knew which one it was likely to be, that owl did not like the cage!

"Don't you have a spell for this sort of thing?" Asked Nancy, surveying the debris spread across Lily's room.

Lily gave her a look that clearly illustrated her thoughts about doing any more magic before she got back to Hogwarts. Nancy sighed and started packing Lily's trunk for her.

"You're sure you've got everything?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

Nancy sighed. "Well if you haven't got it now you probably won't get it for a while. I'm not having those owls leave droppings over my couch again."

"If you'd just take the letter when they get ther-"

"No. I don't want to hear it."

"Write to me sweetie." Her dad came to her rescue. "Some of us can work the owl post system or whatever you like to call it."

"Close enough." She hugged her parents in turn then turned to Petunia as her dad put her luggage on the train.

"Are you alright with me going?"

"You're kidding right? Of course you go. I'll actually write to you this time."

Petunia blushed, and Lily took this as a sign that she was embarrassed about having hated Lily, especially after what had happened during the holidays. Never before had Lily put so much on the line for her sister, and they both knew it.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the summer."

As the train began to move she waved goodbye until the train rounded the corner and she could no longer see them. After Shiv had been so nice that day in London, Lily decided it might be safe to go and sit with her again.

She found Shiv and Pat in exactly the same compartment as before, though by the looks of things they had just turned some first years out of there.

"Hey Lily, come join us. Good Christmas?"

"Yeah thanks, yours?"

"Yeah good. Is it always that close with the muggles?"

"Yeah, more than you realise!"

Pat broke in quickly. "Oh, bit of gossip from my mum for you! She works for the ministry and apparently some third year almost got expelled for doing magic at home in front of muggles. Dumbledore had to do some serious string pulling to keep them in, and they only let him because they were trying to save some muggle. Can't wait to find out who it was!"

Lily looked at the floor, hoping she wasn't going to blush, as that would be a serious giveaway.

Shiv cleared her throat quietly, but Lily could still hear what she said afterwards. "Pat, you might want to shut it. Only one third year went home this Christmas, remember?"

"But that means that- Oh."

Lily looked up to find them both staring at her.

Shiv looked as though she had just understood something. "So that's why you and your mum panicked when Hannah asked me where our school was?"

"Yeah, I figured if I did anything else then they wouldn't be quite so lenient."

"Nah, no worries, Dumbledore isn't the type to let people get expelled for things like that. They can sort it with mind wipes and things."

"Really?"

"Course!"

"So, does everyone know about it?"

"No, just me. And mum said I wasn't allowed to tell people. But I figure 'people' just means, don't tell everyone, so we'll keep it to us. But you might want to tell your friends, I'm sure they'd find it quite amusing!"

As the train drew nearer to Hogwarts, Lily found herself eager to see her friends again, even eager to start lessons. But most of all she wanted to go up to the owlery and send a message back to her dad to let him know he'd been right, and it was going to be a good term!

**Short chapter to end. Hope you've enjoyed reading this story. Please review so I know what you think for writing future stories! Thanks!**


End file.
